Insainity
by The-Weird-Box
Summary: this is about a tom who goes insane through the terror of his mind


Trying to out run the flames a blond haired girl, 16, swung her blade around, fighting with all her strength to get away from the gang members who constantly tried to kill her.

"Gah!" Screamed one that the girl kicked into the flames, burning alive, the scent of rotten flesh filled the air, earning a cough from the girl.

"Kiba! Kiba!" She screams her friend, a black haired boy, 17, who protected her each time she was caught by the gangs.

"Help!"

'Kiba.' She thought quickly, dashing after the voice.

She stopped, it was a dead end, but sadly, a body laid down, flames burning a boy's skin.

"Kiba!" She screamed. Tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she dashed out of the building taking twists and turns, finally finding a door, she coughed, putting her blade in her black jacket with the name: Alexis written on the back in dark purple letters.

"Got... to... Run!" She breaths, dashing out, her bones ached but she knew better, plus, her Father might be wondering where she was, not worried, of course. Her father was always and only using her for an assassin and getting information. She was on a mission to kill a gang leader because he was causing trouble with their work.

"There she is!" Screamed some men. 'Shit.' She took a swift turn, and then just ducked.

'I can't run anymore... I need to catch my breath.' He took silent breaths, watching as the men dashed straight instead of taking the turn she did.

"Fuck me live." She whispers. "Well, never thought I'd see a Shade here." Growls a rouge voice, Alexis looked behind her.

"Dammit!" She whispers, flicking open her blade, putting on an unreadable face. "Heh, Come out guys, looks like we got someone very important here."

Alexis stared at the man, he had a black suit, black pants, white tie, and black hair, and he also wore sunglasses. 'Wherein sunglasses even when its night? Um, and people call me weird.'

Many people walked from the corner, some holding ropes, while others held bats and pipes.

"This isn't fair." Alexis smirks, looking around her.

"I never knew a Shade to play fair." The man smirked back. "Well, you got me there." Alexis looked around.

The man lifted his hand, snapping his figure, exactly the men came running at Alexis, and she ducked and swished her blade, cutting some of them on the leg and others on their stomach while some of them screamed as they hit each other with their own weapons.

'Down, swipe and run!' She told herself.

She stayed low, then reappeared, slashing one man's neck and ducked down once again crawling away from the men, until someone grabbed her leg.

'Shit.'

"Beat her, now!"

Alexis gasps, feeling a sharp pain hit her back. She fell, of course twirling over and kicking the man who held her leg in the face.

She quickly grabbed one of the pipes that were swung at her to hit her in the neck, holding it she pulled it away from the man. Letting go of her blade and hitting many of the men around her with the pipe, who all backed up and yelled with pain.

"Ass holes."

She dropped the pipe, grabbing her blade and dashed off while she could, ducking down behind a dumpster she hugged her legs and hoped none of them would come again, she just literally wanted to rest.

"T-Thank you." She thanked the gods above her head, or anyone at least for some peace.

Drifting off into sleep.

.*.*. *.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*. *.*.

Alexis happily sketched, she was always an artist, loving the animals, flowers, and of course, she always wanted a happy normal life. Her favorite thing to draw where wolves and tigers, there fierce ness always made her feel safe, and strong.

A nock on the door sounded, she got up, "Honey, See who it is first." Says her mother, who was cooking dinner for them.

"Got it!"

Alexis looked through the peep hole, she was always careless about whom it was, but this time, it was important, her father was here!

Alexis's parents have been divorced for 1 year now and Alexis was always with her mother on week days and father on weekends.

She looked to her mother, "Its dad." She smiled; her mother looked at her, and then blinked. Walking to the door, she opened it.

A raven haired man stand, with a white suit, black shoes, and sun glasses.

He didn't seem happy.

"Well, Hello Mr. Shade." Said her mother, she always called him that because she really disliked him.

"Hello, Erica, I came here to take Alexis."

Alexis blinked, she had school tomorrow, what?

"Why? You get her on the weekends remember." Her mother asks, completely baffled. "Alexis, go to the car." Her father orders, Alexis blinked.

"Alexis, go to your room." Her mother said, Alexis backed away. "Um..."

"Room, Now." Her mother said sternly, Alexis scurried to her room.

"I'm taking her." Said the man, "Leave her alone, Jacob." Erica growls. "I will take her, whether you like it or not." Jacob growls, pushing his wife away. "Stay away from her!" Erica yells, hitting Jacob. Jacob swung his hand back hitting Erica on the jaw and knocking her onto the ground.

Jacob grinned his teeth together, lifting his fist to nock his wife out for good, until…

**_SWISHH!_**

A knife flung and got stuck in the middle of the floor, it made a cut on Jacob's chest, cutting through the suit.

Jacob looked to see Alexis with two knives in her hands, eyes wide at the picture in front of her.

"A-Alexis…"

Alexis snaped awake form her dream, it was dawn and there where many people in the ally way.

'Oh…. I really fell asleep, huh'

Alexis looked around, seeing a rock she desided to throw it, getting all the people to look at the sound she got up and sneeked away, whipping her eyes from sleepiness.

Alexis stretched her arms, then turned her head to look around.

"Okay, Lets see where I am."

She looked around, well nothing new, dumpsters, walls, city, But… something about this place was different.

"Hay, Guys… is that..?" She could hear, 'If it's a gang member, im not in the mood.' She turned her head, her blue eyes staring at a boy with black hair and brown eyes, with a friend who also had black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh." She let her breaths out, "A-Are you…" The boy looked down, he seemed a little shy.

"Alexis!" Screamed one of the boys, the other boy says, he had a blue shirt on.

"Yes…?"

"Wow! Say, you don't look so strong! I bet I could-"

**_SWISHH!_**

The boy stopped, eyes wide, Alexis has just thrown a blade by his head, but not harming him of course.

"You were saying?"

"Heh, Never mind!" He scratched the back of his head.

**LOL, **

**Next chapter will have MANY moments of fun!**

**If no one understands what Alexis's life is about, here:**

**Alexis was taken from her mother, (Which I will write later)**

**Her father always saw strength in her, and brought it out by violence.**

**Easy enough, she is used to kill or get information from people.**

**Alexis is a very smart girl, but was always mistreated by her Father. (Which I shall write later also xD)**


End file.
